Ark5 Episode 11: The Crane and the Monster
Participants *Nora Haruko *Keyth Bleeding out... (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KowJb0s1TIE)) I lay there on the side of the road... " Get Stronger.." He said. I thought... I thought i was strong..." Ughn.." I said coughing blood. After gaining conscienceness i pulled myself onto my feet attempting to walk on further. It was 12AM... late no one was barely on the streets at this time of night. I Grimaced, coughing blood and stumbbling onto my right knee. " Ughn.." I said shaking my head fighting it off. I made my way into an alley and continued my walk using the walls as support a large trail made its follow behind me as i continud my push forward. "..." I wonder what Nora would say... if she found out i had failed to bring him back. If i told her.. that i let my anger get the best of me. Which lead to my ultimate defeat... The blood poured from the corner of my lips as i continued my walk down dark streets. I was starting to see double. My blade in my hand, i gripped tightly to the item as if it were all i had. It was... all i had. Finnaly i made my way around the corner untill i hit the ground with a hard thud my breathing growing slow.. my heart... beat... slowly starting to cease. YuiKiara: Nora dashed down the streets of the city, her eye wide and sweat dripping down her temples as her heart within her chest seemed to race at 20 beats per second. Fear was within every bit of her being. Her breathing was quick and heavy and one of her hands rested at her belt where he gun was. An officer reported to her that Keyth was fighting the samurai, but things got out of control and he was now gravely injured. They tried to track him down and take him to a hospital but he went out of their range and lost track of him. Such idiots how could they lose an injured person?! But then again, this was Keyth she was thinking of. How stupid could she be and entrust him with this all on his own. He was just one man! She underestimated the situation a bit too much. After all, he was still young. Two years younger than herself but young! Her jaw clenched as she stopped for a breath. Her hand rested against the wall of a building as she bent at the waist, breathing heavily. "Keyth where the hell are you.." She whispered under her breath. Her eye a bit unfocused but slowly, she began to notice the spots on the ground before her. They were a deep crimson and soon she realized it was blood. All her senses went in to full alert as she started to dash down the street fallowing the trail. It lead her in to an alleyway and out. As she was turning the corner, she almost tripped and fell over an obstacle in her path. And that obstacle seemed to be just the person she was looking for. Her gaze widened in to terror at the sight of Keyth's bloodied form. "Oh my....Keyth!!" She keeled down at his side and quickly checked his pule, holding her breath. When she found one she took her phone out and dialed for an ambulance. Her voice went from frantic to perfectly calm as she spoke to the person on the other side. Fallowing instructions as to levitate his head on to her lap and send information on his injuries and condition. Her hands however were shaking. Tasanagi: I sometimes.... have dreams. From when i was a Kid... and sometimes. There really bad ones. Hell most of them... are the really bad ones..****FLASHBACK****(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3gkYT5u238)) A Young Keyth was running around with his siblings. His mother and the other trible woman had been on there knee's praying to the large Raizayto Alter, there old Peagan Demon wolf god. Keyth stopped in his tracks. He couldnt be much older then 9. " COme, Come KeyKey! Lets go play with the rest of the boys in the village!" Said Keyths younger sister. Keyth turned to face her with a bright smile. " Ok Bunny!" He said gripping his younger sisters hand and running down to play with the others. After a few hours had passed and the moon was out. Keyth carried his baby sister in his arms back into the village. She had a dark slash on her chest. Her body bleeding all over the young boy. Tears streaming from his face as he had a straight forward look on his face. "...Were... Were almost home Bunny.." He spoke to his baby sister. Who..Was already dead. Keyth walked to the hut of his home and dropped to his knees. He couldnt speak at first... his young mind still in shock. "M-...Mothheeerr!!! MOTHER!!!! MOTHER HELP ME PLEAASSEE!!" The Whole village would be awoken at the loud screams of the boy, his mother rushing out of her shack to run over to her son. She dropped down to his height and when she saw the young girl in his arms She couldnt help but sigh. "..Oh Keyth..." She didnt even ask him what happened but she could almost feel... the pain that he had been feeling, and was tryin her best to comfert him. " The wolves... they... they hurt bunny mother... I tried to stop them... from hurting her. But... they wouldnt leave us alone. Why did they do this to her...Why mother?" Keyth said in a blank stare as he held her body. The rest of the villagers would walk around the young boy tilting there head down at the sight. "..." His mother didnt answer him. "....I hate them mother... they hurt bunny... and she wont wake up now... SHE WONT WAKE UP... Bunny! Bunny please! Were home now! Please bunny! Please wake up... PLLEEAASEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"****END of FlashBack**** I sprung up in a hot sweat. My face drenched in sweat. I looked left to right. A white room...? Was i in a Hosptial? I had...never been in a hosptial before. This is a first for me... thats for sure. " Ughhnn.." I said attempting to move. A Nurse rushed into the room holding my down to the bed. " No Sir! You cant move yet! You have 4 broken ribs, and your side hasnt healed up, nor has your chest, if you move to much you'll reopen your wounds and bleed to death!" " Gahhhhhh!! LET ME GOOOO I HAVE TO FIND THAT PONY TAILED ASSHOLLLEE!" I said barking out attempt to push the nurse off of me so i could exit from the bed. After i had failed I simply sat there.... I was much to weak to truly put up a fight with this one. " Now, thats a good boy... Wait here. While i get you some Antibotics..." She said as she walked out of the room. YuiKiara: Nora walked in the doorway and nodded to the nurse that went past her and out. Her attention turning to a bandaged up Keyth which now laid on top of the bed, a bit pitiful to say the least but then again, she rather see him like this than in a casket. Erasing the relieved look from her face she replaced it with a grin. Crossing her arms under her chest she leaned against the door frame with her right shoulder and spoke out so that he may hear her. "My my...feisty as ever. Even like this you still have some fight in you eh..?" She spoke as her dark eye gazed at him with some amusement. But deep down, she wanted to just jump with joy that he was even able to wake up, unlike Michael whom was still deep in a coma...and seemed to refuse to return. Keyth tilted his head up crossing his arm. " yeah yeah, why dont you get that stupid smug look off your face. Get me outta here... i gotta job to do!" Keyth said attempting to push himself out of the hospital bed, he wobbled left to right before he got back to his footing. " Tch." He stood there getting the feeling back into his feet again. Step, by step he made his way to the door. " That pony tailed asshole! Im gonna... fucking... Ughnn! Kill... Ughh! Him!.." Keyth said as he pushed himself forward bit by bit. YuiKiara: Nora shook her head and sighed at this, her eye narrowing at him. "Keyth...calm yourself you are in no condition to stand. But he went against her word and did. Forcing his body to move over its boundaries. She clenched her jaw at this, resisting the urge to just kick him right back in bed. But as he came closer to the door, she stepped in front of him, spreading her arms wide so that both hands grabbed on to the door frame, blocking his way. "Keyth..you are on temporary leave, you are not to leave the hospital until i see you are fully recuperated. Then will i let you go after the samurai again. Until then you are to get back in bed and stay there. Thats an order!" She yelled at him, frustrated with his hard headed personality. Tasanagi:" Gahhh! And since when do i take Orders from you! Im not one of your stupid lap dogs! I have a score to pull with that asshole and im not gonna let you! Or anyone else get in my wa-Gahk!" Keyth stummbled over, his body stummbling onto her own as a powerful strike of pain shot through his side. He must of pulled at one of the stiches. His head resting on her shoulders he tensed up and shook his head. "...Why wasnt i strong enough... to take him out..." He said clenching tightly to her arm. His fingers digging into the sleeve of her signature black jacket. " If i were just... stronger.. i coulda showed that asshole what for... but.. he was out of my fuckin league.." Keyth said as he sighed and pulled away from her turning his back, his hair hanging over his face so his eyes couldnt be seen. Slowly he shuffled his way back over to his resting bed. YuiKiara: Nora's eye widened when he fell foreword, her arms quickly outstretching and grabbing hold of his shoulders to hold him up. He rested his head against her shoulder and dug his fingers in to her arm which made her winch. Even in such a condition, he was still strong. Her black pants and white top were stained with his blood, for she rushed him here and did not leave all night long until he finally woke. As he released her and turned away, she felt a pang of guilt rush in her chest. Her expression softening as she stared at his back, her arms lowering at her sides. "Listen...i see you are uncomfortable with this place...and i know you want badly to go after that guy but...i would rather you be calm and recuperate...maybe train your reflexes a bit better before doing so. If there is any other place other than here you would rather rest at, then tell me and ill set you up. You are my responsibility after all...and..this is partially my fault by sending you out there without backup.." Nora lowered her gaze at that, her voice dropping at the last part of her sentence. Her hands clenched in to fists as she felt herself shiver once more, a cold chill rushing through her body. "Im..really sorry.." Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_oS8zsO2nU)) 'You are my responsibility' It made Keyth stop in his tracks as he turned around to eye the female standing behind him. He listened to her apologize. And tilted his head up turning around to eye her. " Hey... shut up..." He said turning around fully to face her. " The...Saying sorry and feeling bad about yourself. Isnt your style. Dont blame yourself... Shit happens. Ill do better next time.." He said turning his back and walking over to the window in the room. One could see the whole city with this view. The flying cars swiftly driving by all throughout the city. " Dont worry..." Keyth said turning around giving her a big thumbs up and big grin on his face. " Next time! Ill kick his ass for sure! And bring em in for you! Hahahaha!" Keyth said scratching his head and laughing as he shook his head. His failed attempt more than likely at trying to cheer her up. YuiKiara: Her brows furrowed at his response, her body trembling lightly as she fought the tears back. His goofy personality coming back out and acting as if everything was Okey. She shook her head at this and turned her head to the side, staring at the floor instead of him. A constant reminder of her actions. It was as if a repeat...she had almost sent him to the same fate as Michael. "You could have ended up in a casket...and you are telling me not to blame myself. How can you say that when you are like this? At least yell at me or throw something at me! It would be better than you saying that is all fine.." She felt the tears finally escape her eyes and at this she tensed as the salty trail went down her cheek. She turned away from him before he could see, not wishing for him to see her this helpless and pitiful. She brought her arm up and wiped at her eye constantly, but the tears seemed to keep coming. She thought she released them all when Michael was in the emergency room, but they just seemed to keep coming. Scars... Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9sEnlmNw-c)) " Because... it is alright.." He said pulling at the hosptial gown, only to be wearing a white pair of slacks that they had given him. " Take a look for a seconds.." He said opening his arms. " In this life, we get our bumps, and our scrapes." He said to her. If she took notice she'd see his new stiches on his side, and on his chest. And... she'd see alot of old scars as well. All over his body actually. " We get banged up in this life, and sometimes... we really just get our asses kicked. But we cant let that be an excuse as to cry... and be defeated. You pick yourself up.." He said walking towards her slowly. His body moving in that tough stride like it always did, like he wasnt in any pain at all. " And you always..." He said now standing right infront of her, Being completly face to face with her. " Keep moving..." He said hovering over her. Using his right hand he'd whip away any potential tears that had streamed from her eyes. " Now stop that crying... i dont like acting like a big wuss you know... Its not my style..." He said laughing a bit and shaking his head. YuiKiara: She glanced over her shoulder when he told her to look. She trembled unconsciously at the sight of his scared body. She had her own scars, but not as bad as his were. How has this guy been living up to this point? What has he gone through. Those questions rushed through her mind as she studied each scar, as if they all had a story to tell her but no words were written for her to read. He walked closer to her and all she could do was stare, tense and speechless. Only when his finger brushed over her cheek to wipe away a tear did she realize how close he had gotten. Her eye widened and snapped back in to focus, looking up at him surprised before lowering her head and blushing, nodding and wiping at the tears with the inside of her wrist. Like a child whom did a mistake but was told that it was fine by the parent. In a way, she felt as if the tables were switched here. Instead of her teaching him, he in a way was teaching her. She nodded her head at his words and bit back a sob. To show this vulnerable side to him, was madness to her. Never in her life had she allowed anyone to see her in such a state. Her sister was the only one, and now Keyth was the second. She felt embarrassed beyond belief at that very moment. Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9sEnlmNw-c))Keyth smirked at her and moved his hand away from her cheek as he took a stepback. He turned his attention down to her eyes and when she nodded at his words he nodded back. Smiling to himself he was in a pretty good mood that she had actually listned to him. His eyes drifted down to her own and he looked away for a moment, and then his eyes dropped back down to make full eye contact with her. " Tch... Im gonna.. hate myself for this later... I just know it..." He said to himself as he shook his head. Keyths firm grasp on her arms laced themselves around her small biceps as he pulled her up to him, tilting his head to the right, he made sure that she was right below him. " Thank you... for helping me.. with everything." Said Keyth. He pulled her up with both of his hands his strength seeming a bit more harsh as he snatched her up with such and then pressed his lips onto her own. Making sure to lock his lips with hers so that he could embrace onto her in a deep kiss. Tilting his head left and right slowly he kept his hands locked onto her arms untill he started to ease up a bit, where his arms would soon drop down to her waist where his hands had a tight grip around her small frame. YuiKiara: Nora smiled up at him, but slowly she began to feel a bit worried. His mood changed completely. He gazed at her, turned away, the looked at her once more. Her brows furrowed at this, and her head tilted to the right clearly confused. When he mumbled under his breath for hating himself, she was even more puzzled. "What are you talking about Key..." Before she could finish her sentence he stepped towards her, closing the gap and grabbing on to her arms a bit tightly. She flinched at this, her concerned gaze glancing down at his hands holding on to her before turning to look back up at him. Before she could even react however she was pulled up and meet full on by a kiss when his lips pressed on to her own without warning. Her whole body tensed and heated on the spot. Her eye widening and her cheeks coloring. She felt her heart jump in her chest and her hands instantly moved up to grab on to his own arms tightly. Nora felt her own breathing cut short also as his hands moved from her arms down to her waist. How was she to react, what was she to do? Her mind was going 100mph at that very moment, but calming her nerves, she allowed her eye to close and relax a bit, even though she could not do so fully. Tasanagi: He'd grip tightly to her waist pulling her close to him as possible. Tilting his head to the right he'd break the kiss momentairly only to aggressivly press his lips back onto her own. Backing her up closer and closer to the door. The kiss was slow... but agressive and Keyth was trying to be as gentle as he could, though that itself was extremly hard. He placed his hands on the front of her waist pressing on it hard as he pushed her further and further into the door. twisting his head left to right. Nipping at her lip occasionally, he'd take her bottom lip into his mouth and pull back just a bit so it'd sting just a small amount before he let go. All the while, the Nurse was on her way back in after checking Keyths heart race and seeing that it was escalating rapidly. She thought he was about to go through a heart attack as she ran as quickly as she could down the hall way and bursted into the room opening the door wide open to see them both locked into a deep kiss. " WHAT... WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" The Nurse said with a shocked look on her face. Keyth broke the kiss looking over Nora's shoulder and then at the nurse who had bursted back into the room. " Ohh uh.. d'ahh..." " NO IFS ANDS OR BUTTS. YOU GO BACK TO BED RIGHT NOW!" She said shouting at Keyth at the top of her lungs. A Dark blush on his face he rubbed the back of his neck laughing a bit, his right hand still resting on her side as he shaking his head and laughing. " Ahhh... nothing like the Kasaihana nursing Services huh? Haha.." YuiKiara: Nora trembled against him as he continued to kiss her, her mind going completely blank and her body numb but feeling quite heated. She felt breathless, and when he pulled away for a moment she took in a breath as if by instinct. She could not even react as he came back down for yet another. Her hands were clenched in to fists against his chest and her head tilted up her as if trying to kiss him back but yet not knowing how to properly do so. She released a soft whimper like sound when he pressed her up against the door frame a bit roughly, his hands firmly holding on to her. That is when her hands moved on to his shoulders and grabbed on to his robe, holding tightly as if she felt she would collapse. At that moment the nurse came in and started to yell her head off, making Nora snap out of her trance and go in to a full embarrassment. She turned her head away as the kiss was broken, feeling a shiver move through her body reawakening her senses. She turned a deep crimson, a hand moving up to her lips as she was slowly realizing what she was just doing. "S..Sorry...i overstayed my visit.." She spoke as she took hold of Keyth's hands around her waist and lowered them away from her. She glanced up at him to meet his gaze only for a moment, clearly embarrassed as her cheeked turned a deeper pink before lowering it once more. She stepped around him so that she would get out from between him and the door frame and bowed to the nurse before walking out a bit too quickly. She rushed down the hall, a hand covering her lips, realization sinking in that she had just lost her first kiss to this man. Tasanagi: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oicuSMWMn_A&list=PLYMPy0sZpD7NR5EgLskDwg8RTOHSsGYwa)) " KEYTH! HOW COULD YOU! NO... HOW DARE YOU! You SHOULD BE IN... BED! RESTIN-BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!" He had toned her out after some time. Shaking his head and laughing a bit to himself. Keyth had a light pink on his cheek as he shook his head walking away. He kept his hands behind his head as he went to the window to watch her leave from the area. His hands pressing against the window. "... You never do..." He said to himself, making refernce to when she said she had over stayed welcome.He pressed his hands against the window and then with a light smile on his face he'd take a few steps away from the window. Slowly he'd turn around to the nurse with an annoyied look on his face. " ALRIGHTTT ALRIGHTTT... Sheesh lady! Im going to lay down alright! Just get off my back about it before i put you on your back!" The Arguing between the two could be heard throughout the hospital people giving Keyths room an awkward stare as they passed by. Category:ARK5